


fitting the pieces

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m still getting used to being close to people…as a human, especially.  If we were all coyotes, we’d just sleep in a giant cuddle pile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fitting the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kira/Malia - mechanics.

Right as Kira is getting into the feeling of Malia’s lips against her neck and her hands under her shirt, Malia gets restless.

“This isn’t working,” Malia mutters, tumbling off Kira and flopping onto her back on the bed.  “Here, get on top of me.”

Kira rolls on top of Malia, straddling her hips.  She smiles down at her girlfriend as Malia reaches up, running her hands up Kira’s waist, rucking up her shirt.  “Stiles told me you were fidgety.  He really wasn’t kidding.”

Malia shrugs, unapologetic.  “I’m still getting used to being close to people…as a human, especially.  If we were all coyotes, we’d just sleep in a giant cuddle pile.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Kira absentmindedly scritches her fingernails against Malia’s tummy over her tank top, and Malia laughs, jerking a little.

“Come here,” she says, pulling Kira down and tucking her under her arm.  “This is a good human cuddle pile.  This is nice.”

“This _is_ nice,” Kira says, glad Malia decided to figure out the mechanics of human intimacy with her and not someone else.  “But can we still make out?”

“Duh,” Malia says, and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
